


Molly trashy adventure

by itthatbetrays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Clothed Sex, F/M, Mind Control, Pokemon Battle, Pokephilia, aphrodisiac spores, dangerous sex, male pokémon on female human, noncon, parasite fungus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: After a bad day Molly ends up meeting a trainer that will teach her a lesson on respecting pokémon and other fun things.
Kudos: 17





	Molly trashy adventure

Molly pouted.  
As the orange sunset bleed over the blue sky the fairy type specialist dangled her legs from the swing she was sitting on, the sound of rusty chains waving in the hair followed the rhythm of her breath. The fairy type ace was deep in thought, pondering on why her training performance had been so poor.  
“Too many steel types…” she muttered, thinking back at how her beloved Rui got knocked out by a Lucario. “Dumb mutt…”  
She couldn’t understand how an exemplar trainer of her caliber could lose against such weak foes. If they were a gym leader, an elite four or even the Champion she could tolerate it, but these were supposed to be matches to warm her up for the next gym, nothing that her team couldn’t have swept over.  
Her eyes stared at the ground as she toyed with Cordelia’s ball, the only one of her pokémon that was still standing.  
Her performance had been outstanding: Even without using her mega form she bested opponents more than twice her size, squeezing them with her powerful jaw.  
A small smile grew over her face.  
They all had been outstanding. They were her pokémon after all. Her team.  
The lamp lights in the park around her began to switch on. Soon it would be dark and she was still far from her hotel.  
Molly stood up. It was time to go. She was in a playground at the edges of a big city, a place where thugs could hang out, or worse, kids.  
The shadows of castles and slides around her grow longer and the tail of her eye caught something wobbling toward her at high speed.  
Molly prepared for the assault, but instead of some horrible child running with scissors in his hands what appeared at her feet was a trash bag, with two enormous eyes staring at her.  
“TRUB!” screamed joyous the pokémon.  
It was protruding its hand toward her with something colorful in it. A child’s toy, probably dropped there in the afternoon and found by the pokémon.  
That Trubbish must have been observing her, and seeing her sulk he decided to give her a gift to cheer her up.  
“It’s for me?” Molly asked.  
The Trubbish nodded happily.  
“Aw, I have something for you too.”  
And without further ado Molly kicked the pokémon right in its face, making it fly a few meters over.  
“WHY DO YOU THINK I WANT ANYTHING TOUCHED BY TRASH LIKE YOU!” Molly screamed.  
Unbelievable.  
Not only she had underperformed in battling, now poison types were taking pity on her. Literal trash.  
Molly’s stare followed the pokémon as it wobbled its way across the street, behind the trashcans at the angle of the park, disappearing in an alley.  
“That wasn’t very nice.” said a voice coming from the other side of the park.  
The fairy ace turned, expecting to find some young criminal ready to beg her for some cash, to which she would’ve said no, of course.  
Unless he kneeled to her feet, then maybe she could’ve felt generous.  
Doing some charity could’ve helped reverse the terrible karma affecting her after all.  
But judging from the pokéball bouncing in her hand the girl walking toward her was probably a trainer.  
She was probably of her same eight, staring at her with red eyes, they’re gaze almost too similar for her comfort.  
But unlike hers the face of this hobo-looking trainer was way less cute, lacking the feminine charms that a lady like Molly wore like a badge.  
“You should treat pokémon better.” said the girl in a paternalistic tone. “That Trubbish only wanted to makes you feel better.”  
“I don’t take life lessons from hobos.” Molly replied, her eyes staring at the rags the girl was covered in. They were consumed and dirty, typical of a trainer that spend all their life in the wild, uncaring of the etiquette of civilization.  
“What’s your name, Princess?” asked the girl. Her voice was deeper than you would expect from a girl of her size, but her tone was sharp, boiling out of her mouth.  
“Molly. And don’t bother, I don’t care about your name.” said the trainer before trying to walk away.  
“My name is Amy, and I’m challenging you to a pokémon battle.” Molly sighed, knowing that the trainer etiquette forced her hand. She had to accept.  
“Okay, Amy, but I’m tired and late and have only one pokémon to spare for a no one like you.” Even if her team was still knocked out Molly knew she could take her opponent on in a 1vs1.  
She looked at the ball Cordelia was in, feeling her warmth. That win could help her end the day on a positive note.  
“1 vs 1? Okay for me.” Amy replied. “You’re just the last win I need to have a perfect ten strike.” chuckled Amy.  
Molly was livid. How could this ugly piece of shit trainer won ten battles while she had struggled all day? Did she beat up the kids in the playground they were in?  
“I’m probably the strongest trainer around Amy, so don’t be sad if you lose.”  
And it was true. She just didn’t have the time to heal her pokémon between a fight and the other, that’s all.  
“How can you fit all that pride in that little head of yours?” Amy asked, knowing that this girl was exactly the kind she liked to play with the most.  
“YOU’RE NOT TALLER THAN ME!” Molly shouted, losing her calm for a second.  
“I’M GOING TO CLEAN THIS PARK WITH YOUR POKÉMON!”  
Amy smiled.  
“If you’re so sure you’ll win, why don’t we raise the stakes of this match?” Amy asked with a taunting tone, trying to fan the flames in Molly’s crimson eyes. Molly rolled the ball containing Cordelia into her hand, clenching her teeth. She would’ve enjoyed kicking hers right out of her mouth. Then she smiled.  
“If I win, you’ll kneel right there and I’ll kick you in the face,” Molly said, replying smugly as she watched Amy’s lips twist in surprise. The redhead chuckled.  
“Granted, but if I win, I’ll have you get fucked by one of my Pokémon,” she said with total nonchalance, leaving Molly dumbfounded.  
“You’re… not serious?” Molly couldn’t believe her ears. Did she just ask her to….  
“If you think you’ll lose you can adjust that dumb ribbon of yours and turn tail, you little Torchic.”  
Molly’s nose wrinkled in disgust: she would not allow such a hillbilly to taunt her further.  
“One on one - I don’t have time to lose against commoners like you.” A beam of red light shone in the sand between them and Cordelia emerged in all her elegance. The Mawile smiled at her trainer, ready to go.  
Amy grabbed one of the balls on her belt before kissing it and throwing it in the air. “Show me what you’ve got, Salamella!”  
The pokémon that was standing in front of Cordelia was shining with a light of its own, beaming all over the park with its cross shaped flame: A Centiskorch.  
Its size towered over the fairy type, but Molly knew that the flames were the biggest danger. She had to end the battle as soon as possible before her ace’s steel type became a disadvantage.  
The yellow princess touched her delta bracelet, sensing her emotions flowing into it: she had to prove to this commoner the difference in power and standing between them.  
“Mega Evolve, Cordelia!” The scar on her side began to hurt, a reminder that she shouldn’t abuse this ability, of how her inexperience got both her and her beloved Cordelia hurt, but she couldn’t let such disrespect take place, not after a long day of disappointment like this one.  
Her rage, dissatisfaction and desire to overcome another challenge turned into chaotic energy, swirling inside of her pokémon.  
The Mawile’s body began to glow, and soon an extra pair of mandibles sprouted from it.  
“Mega evolution? Overcompensating much?” Amy replied simply. “But I understand - I have my tricks, too.”  
She gave a sign to the centipede pokémon and the creature bolted toward her opponent, engulfed by flames.  
“Cordelia, crush that bug!” The Mawhile opened its mouth and grabbed the pokémon while she lunged against her, taking both of them to the ground as a long fuming line of scorched sand now divided the park.  
Cordelia was now holding Salamella up in the air, her pretty face bruised and scorched, but managing to resist. The bug pokémon was coiling on itself, the flames melting the sand around them, trying to find the correct position to counterattack.  
“It looks like even with type advantage and size on your side you couldn’t beat our bond, ohohoh!” Molly said, laughing while sweat ran down her temple. She could’ve sworn it was the heat coming from that damn bug. Her bond with Cordelia allowed her to feel how much pressure that pokémon was exerting on her ace.  
She had to throw the Centiskorch away - if she held it any longer it could be too much for her. But she felt them - the eyes of Amy on her. Looking at what she would do next. Molly stared right back at her opponent, standing in silence as her pokémon continued to coil on itself, trying to run free from the terrible maw of Cordelia.  
“Crunch it.” ordered Molly, decisively. She had to prove that nothing could beat them.  
Cordelia’s maw squeezed tighter and tighter. Salamella’s movements slowed down until its body fell limp for a few seconds and its flame dwindled down to a mere candlelight. Amy scoffed.  
“Looks like I won, you dirty bug.” Molly exclaimed triumphantly, before the whole park was enveloped by a bright light.  
The torrent of fire dissipated after a few seconds, but once it was over Molly could see Salamella standing up, lifting Cordelia, now reversed to her base form, with her tail.  
Molly run toward her pokémon, feeling a painful fit on her side.  
“Be alright, be alright…” she thought, knowing that she shouldn’t have pushed her to mega evolve again after that long day of continuous fighting.  
The fairy princess reached the place they stood. Where once used to be sand was now covered by a thin layer of glass that shattered at her every step.  
“GIVE HER TO ME!” she screamed to Salamella, who used all of the grace allowed to her serpentine tail to place the body of the defeated pokémon in Molly’s waiting hands.  
“She’ll be fine,” Amy’s voice came from behind her, followed by more sounds of glass shattering. Molly touched her yellow skin, it was burning hot.  
“Use this,” Amy said as a blueish substance splattered on the face of her pokémon.  
Cordelia opened her eyes and gasped for a second, under the euphoric stare of Molly, before beginning to lick away the strange liquid.  
“Anti-burn berry juice, my speciality,” Amy explained. The fairy specialist squeezed her ace tightly, happy that she was safe, before the blood rushed back to her head. She had lost. Amy was looking at her.  
“No.” she said, lapidary. The redhead lifted one of her eyebrows.  
“It was a good battle, if Salamella hadn’t burned your Mawile at the start her maw could’ve probably knocked her out before she could fight back,” she said.  
“I know, but I won’t do it,” She knew she said she would’ve kicked her face if she had won, and she would’ve done it, but… laying with a pokémon… was too much.  
“I expected a person like you to care more about her word.” Amy replied. “You’re probably the first trainer I know that doesn’t already do it.”  
Molly was baffled once again. Did people really… With their pokémon? She never thought about the members of her team like that…  
“You mean you…” Molly began, looking at Centiskorch, then back at Amy. Amy followed her stare and laughed.  
“I wouldn’t have you do Salamella, she’s a lady and doesn’t swing that way…”. Molly was relieved she wasn’t being asked to mate a flaming centipede, but her reticence still stood.  
“You don’t want to be known as a person that isn’t true to her word, right?” Amy asked. Molly gulped. Always being true to her word was one of the things that set her apart from the dirty populace. If she began to go back on her steps, she wouldn’t be much better than them. And she also would’ve kicked her in the face.  
“I’ve… never done it with a pokémon,” she said. Those words felt dirty coming out from her mouth, but deep down she felt something… curiosity.  
Amy grabbed Molly by the shoulder. The girl could feel the strength in her grip. She wasn’t sure she could’ve stopped Amy from ripping apart her clothes if she said no again. And they were almost worth more than her dignity. Almost.  
“Okay,” she whispered. “But no one has to know about this.”  
Amy slid her index and thumb along her mouth. Molly looked down at her Mawile before recalling her in the pokéball. She didn’t want her to see.  
“Let’s go somewhere no one will bother you,” Amy said, joining arms with her before changing their direction toward the playground dome standing on the other side of the park.  
Molly’s heart was beating like a jackhammer. Was she really going to do it? With a pokémon? She could still run away. Amy’s arm squeezed her tighter. Maybe not.  
“Don’t be scared, you’ll love it, I promise you.” Amy said. “You’ll only need to pull down your panties.”  
“Ookay…” Molly slipped inside one of the holes of the dome. Her petite frame had no trouble entering and soon she was sitting on the cold floor of the playground attraction. Amy circled the walls from outside, poking her head in one of the holes from where the light was entering the structure.  
“Pull them down, now,” Amy ordered.  
Molly felt her hands slip under her skirt, grabbing her panties as she slid them down her legs, then to her ankles. She felt the cold evening air touch her pussy, a shiver running down her spine. Her face was burning red, waiting for Amy to summon her pokémon.  
“I hope he’s cute.” Molly exclaimed.  
“He’s the cutest.” Amy answered, before a beam of red light filled the dome. Molly was greeted by a pair of empty white eyes poking out from an enormous red mushroom cap as orange claws extended toward her. She shrieked, pushing her back against the concrete wall behind her.  
“GET ME OUT!” she screamed as she ineffectively kicked the pokémon away, whose only reaction was limited to moaning his name in pain every time one of her kicks managed to connect.  
Amy’s arms reached out to her, grabbing her shoulders with strength. “Just relax.”  
The pokémon gasped and the fairy princess felt the air grow thicker. The dome was filled by a faint mist with a fruity scent. She felt her muscles relax and her fear and horror slowly fading, leaving space to a faint warmth building up inside her.  
“What’s… going on… “ Molly asked as Amy called her pokémon forward. The Parasect’s claws grabbed her ankles as his blank eyes were now staring at her much closely. Her limp legs were pushed toward her chest before her heels landed on the mushroom’s cap, her skirt now flopped on her belly, revealing her trimmed pussy to the inquiring eyes of the redhead trainer.  
“So, you have hair down there, huh?” Amy muttered with a smirk. Molly’s eyes rolled to launch her a piercing gaze, but soon returned to stare at the creature that was in front of her. Parasect surely wasn’t a cute fairy. Its bug-like skin sheen of a dark orange hit by the light of the street lamp outside, his whole body outlined by the reddish mist that was pouring from under his cap, lifted up in gentle swirls by the cold air infiltrating the dome.  
The trainer breathed slowly, feeling her heart calm down, the tension in her muscles replaced by something else, building up from deep in her belly, irradiating her whole body.  
It was stronger now, the fruity scent.  
“My Hubby will take care of you,” Amy said. Her voice was distant, as though Molly and Parasect were now alone in a cave, where no one would bother them.  
Molly’s hands moved toward his claws. They were big and rough, but pleasantly cold. Then the girl saw it, barely visible in the faint light. A sinuous, translucent shape emerging from the bottom of the pokémon. It slithered toward her hole before stopping in front of it.  
“It will feel amazing,” Amy said, squeezing her shoulders. Molly closed her eyes.  
It was… different. Unlike her previous experiences it wasn’t hot or hard, but milder, deeper and softer.  
Then she felt it. The member sliding inside her, coiling inside her pussy, every gyre rubbing a different spot of her walls as it dove inside her. The girl let out a moan without realizing it, gasping for air as she felt its whole length push inside her.  
“Good girl.” Amy cooed.  
Its tip was pushing against her inner opening, but instead of hurting it felt good - too good. Molly squeezed Parasect’s claws with all her strength as her breathing got faster and harder.  
The circular motions of the serpentine dick sent whirlwinds of pleasure across her body. Her clit was throbbing as her juices were already wetting the ground, squeezed out by the fungal coils that were setting fire to her pleasure points.  
Blood rushed to her face. It was almost sinful that such an ugly creature was able to get her so bothered. Molly tried to focus - thinking about anything else - but every attempt to paint anything into her mind was washed away by a wave of blank pleasure rising up from her body.  
She closed her eyes, focusing on what she was feeling: Her hair standing up, the heat engulfing her, her heartbeat, the throbbing sensation coming from her groin, the circling motion she felt twisting her insides.  
Amy watched delighted as Molly was beginning to feel what it meant to being mated by her Hubby. Girls like her where the perfect target for her hunt.  
Stuck up rich girls thinking that they were better than anyone else, born in the palm of fortune, gifted with natural beauty and talent, looking down at people like her, feeling like they were above everyone else.  
When Amy saw her kick that Trubbish she knew that this girl needed a lesson.  
How fun was her face when she saw her sweet Hubby, screaming at him like some monster.  
Thinking that only cute and beautiful pokémon deserve to be loved.  
And now the princess was feeding the beast with her juices, slowly accepting in her heart that her place was to serve these pokémon, not be above them. It was only a question of time.  
“Fuck,” Molly whispered as the tip of Parasect’s cock latched onto her womb, feeling like a pair of lips landing on her innermost spot.  
She never felt anything like that before. That disgusting pokémon was gently smooching her cervix, jolts of pleasure sparking all inside her as her body was accepting the courtship, her clit and pussy already throbbing, ready to release.  
“FUCK!” she moaned, hands squeezing the pokémon’s claws as her first orgasm came rushing out, her legs trembling as her walls descended onto the soft and squishy cock, trying to grab onto it, begging it to continue.  
The pokémon wasn’t mounting or humping her, his member was moving of a life of its own, like her now barely awake legs that were using their newfound strength to grab onto anything that could push her hips closer, make it sink in deeper.  
She was holding onto his claws, her back pushed against the wall of concrete, her black blouse becoming stained by sweat, the scent of her arousal sinking deep into her top brand clothes. She Probably would’ve had to threw them away, both for the stench of sex and undergrowth permeating it and because they would always remember her of her first time with a pokémon, a dirty bug type in an abandoned playground.  
Her skirt was starting to show stains, both from her juices, being pushed on her belly by Parasect’s circular motions and by the pokémon’s lubricant fluids that were oozing from his member all over the place.  
The fruity scent of the spores and the sexual fluid filled her nostrils, making her even more dizzy and aroused.  
She couldn’t control herself. Her body was being taken over by her desire to be bred, to be used.  
“FUUuuuuck….” she moaned as the member began to coil on the other side, before switching direction again.  
She couldn’t believe it. Her body was so hot and her arousal didn’t seem to go down. A few seconds after coming her pussy already begged for more.  
Amy continued to assist at the scene, her ears filled with the screams of pleasure of the little girl as her husband continued to show her how to be a good seedbed.  
One of her hands slowly reached down to her panties. Only because she wasn’t helping this time it didn’t meant she couldn’t enjoy the show in full.  
Her fingers began to toy with her clit, drawing mall circles on it as her already wet pussy begged her for more. But for that night Molly was going to be the star of the show.  
Molly’s screams of pleasure could be heard all across the park, only slightly absorbed by the walls of the dome, around which many wild pokémon were beginning to approach, attracted by the unusual cacophony.  
Amy looked around. She spotted a couple of Murkrows perching over the street light. Some Ratatta and Raticate moving in the bushes. Then she saw it.  
Tall, stubby, wobbling its way from a dark alley across the street: A Garbodor, lead by a couple of Trubbish. This could be interesting.  
“You enjoying it, Princess?” Amy asked, her tone mellowed out by the work of her own fingers, as Molly was clenching onto Parasect’s limbs again, grunting and moaning without even hearing her words.  
“I hope you’ll enjoy the gift my Hubby has in store for you.”  
Molly was too focused on her next orgasm to care to listen to that plebeian, she just wanted to feel good once again. As her next orgasm was about to spill over, Molly felt a forceful push inside her that let her without breath for few seconds: Parasect had just slightly opened her womb, his tip now frenching the most precious and private part of hers.  
Molly felt violated in a way she never felt before, she knew that something was wrong, but her body wasn’t going to allow her to reason, to think, bombarding her consciousness with pleas of pleasure, to continue, to give in to the sea of sensations that Parasect was giving her.  
Then she felt it: The throbbing, rushing across its length, flowing like a river through the coils that were digging out her next orgasm, like water being pumped inside of a hose.  
He was going… to cum inside her?  
The thought of the filthy cum of a Parasect soiling her pristine womb made her recoil, but her hands were still holding onto his claws, her legs were still grabbing onto his, pushing her hips against his member, welcoming it, begging it to fill her up. To breed her. Molly breathed one last time, tensing up in anticipation.  
She felt the load hit the back of her womb, her mind going blank as the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced completely drowned her consciousness as the cum of Parasect drowned her insides. As her body twisted and squeezed again Molly felt it was different.  
This wasn’t like the last creampie she had received, a warm, light present from her lover.  
She felt a new heat inside her, denser, heavier than whatever she had experienced after being filled up before.  
Something was moving inside her womb, twisting, crawling, nibbling onto her walls, taking root inside her.  
“Now you’re like me.” Amy said with a moan, her legs trembling as her own orgasm shook her body. The fungus in her womb resonated with the new one sprouting inside Molly, filling her with a peculiar sense of euphoria.  
“Wh…” the girl moaned again as Parasect’s tip detached from her womb, before slowly coiling its way out from her. Molly grimaced, her body still wanting more, her hips shaking as they begged for the member to remain again, feeling the last jolts of pleasure as the fungal body unwind itself, leaving her feeling empty and still needy.  
Even after half a dozen orgasms, Molly still needed more. After her last orgasm her pussy felt even hotter, her mind barely able to rationalize why she was still feeling so horny. But before she could protest, Parasect disappeared in a beam of red light, letting her legs fall to the ground with a painful thud.  
“Did you like it?” Amy asked. Molly turned to stare at her in the eyes, her heart still racing as her clit throbbed again, arousal burning up inside her once again. Her begging eyes wanted an answer on why it felt so good, but she still felt so empty.  
“Parasect left a little present inside you, what you feel is your new purpose, to feed it,” Amy said. Molly was dumbfounded again, but she didn’t have time to open her mouth before a bizarre sound coming from the opening of the dome behind her attracted her attention.  
A Garbodor was attracted by the commotion and decided to check out what was happening, flowing inside the dome preceded by a very familiar Trubbish.  
“You….” moaned Molly, her body still burning up, looking at the small trash bag wobble toward her before its evolved form reached them. Normally she would’ve screamed, she would’ve jumped away, run for her life before letting a disgusting poison type find her in a vulnerable state like that, her pussy exposed and leaking while she had just been fucked by a pokémon for the first time.  
As her rational brain was screaming to leave her body didn’t move. Her pussy throbbed and she felt it. The need to lift her ass, presenting herself to the pokémon. The thought of it grabbing her sides and taking her send a shiver of disgust and arousal along her spine.  
She tried to stand up, but her legs were still to weak so she feel over, her knees hitting the concrete as a small splurt of cum stained her skirt.  
She felt pathetic. The stench of Garbodor was filling the dome, but instead of feeling nauseous Molly only felt more aroused. Her body reacted to the scent of the male pokémon like an animal in heat. Her clit was hard and throbbing while her pussy continued to leak her juices, an alluring call for the pokémon that was now a few inches from her.  
“What… did you do to me?” Molly screamed, her voice coarse from the constant moaning, looking right at Amy. Her sardonic smile was illuminated by the light of the lamp, the rage in her voice hastily drowned out by a moan as she felt the slimy hands of Garbodor reach up to her sides, dirtying her beautiful dress with his grasp as the trash forming his body began to seep inside the fabric, reaching her delicate skin.  
It was almost a burning sensation. Molly could only imagine how it would’ve felt inside her.  
“I just gave that pretty pussy of yours a reason to be used,” Amy replied. “Girls like you should be less precious and be thankful that pokémon want to use them. Now that a piece of my dear Hubby is in there you should take care and feed it with a lot of cum.”  
Molly couldn’t process what she was saying, her thoughts interrupted by the sensation of Garbodor’s member rubbing against her wet opening, his dirty poison cock begging to use her to satisfy his lowly needs.  
His precum burned mixing with her juices, but this only made her want it more.  
Her lower lips gently grabbed onto its tip, pointing its phallic shape toward her slit.  
Garbodor’s dick was completely different from Parasect’s: it was coarse, bumpy and in certain places it was metallic and pointy. It was an agglomerate of everything the pokémon had managed to collect in his feeding times in the dumpster pressed in a phallic shape.  
She hated it.  
She hated what Parasect did to her.  
She hated how good she felt.  
And she hated how her head was now pressing against the concrete floor, her hips lifted up by Garbodor’s hands as his member sunk into her, making her moan.  
The poison of the pokémon mixed with her juices, filling her pussy with a burning sensation that only enhanced her arousal.  
It hurt, but it felt so good.  
Her body had been trained to accept that pain as part of her pleasure, mixing inside her.  
Molly barely managed to gaze up to Amy’s face, cursing her with a glare, before a powerful thrust from the pokémon made her recoil in a mix of pain and ecstasy.  
“I’m letting you have your fun, see you again!” Amy said before walking away, her figure disappearing from Molly’s sight as soon as she left the window of the dome.  
Another trainer had joiner her harem.  
The redhead was kinda disappointed though, she liked the spirit of that girl. Maybe they could’ve meet again, once she had learned her place a bit.  
“WAIT…” Molly tried to scream, but another moan cut short her cry.  
“Am I really going to end up like this?” thought Molly as the Garbodor continued to push itself deeper into her.  
“Trub?” The Trubbish from before was now staring at her.  
“I’m sorry I called you trash….” whimpered Molly. The pokémon just smiled to her, before sneaking under her chin, allowing her to rest her head on his soft body.  
Molly snuggled over it, embracing the pokémon with both arms before letting out another moan. She felt it, deep inside her, another orgasm building up.  
She was about to cum while being fucked by a Garbodor.  
Her muscles tensed as her pleasure built up once again, ready to spillover like Garbodor was going to inside her.  
Being fucked by a poison type was probably on the list of Molly’s worst nightmares.  
She never expected to have sex with a pokémon, and ended up doing it with a bug type of all. But now, as her pussy squeezed the cock of a Garbodor, begging it to release its noxious cum deep inside her, Molly felt truly ashamed, of how much she wanted it.  
Garbodor’s thrusts were growing faster and deeper. His tip grazed against her cervix every time it hit rock bottom, filling Molly with a sensation of void in her guts.  
But even then, the pleasure that filled it soon after was enough for her to let out a moan of pleasure that made her felt like a trashy bitch in heat.  
She pressed her mouth against Trubbish’s body, trying to muffle the sounds escaping from it, hiding even to her hear how she was feeling.  
As her rational brain continued to tell her how wrong it was her body continued to beg for more.  
“Will I get pokérus?” though Molly as the cock inside her began to throb “What will my pokémon think of me?” The mushroom inside her womb toyed with its walls, pushing Molly on the edge of the orgasm, waiting for the pokémon to release his seed before allowing her the final release. “P...please…” she begged, shaking her hips.  
Garbodor cried out in pleasure and Molly felt a wave of stinging, warm liquid fill her up. It felt like someone had poured vinegar inside her.  
But this didn’t stop her orgasm from making her scream in pleasure as she finally was allowed to cum.  
Her whole body twisted and spasmed, her mind blanked again, as her small womb overflowed with poisonous cum, soon soaked up with the Parasect’s fungus.  
Only then her mind began to clean, the arousal finally dissipating from her body.  
As Molly’s face sunk once again into Trubbish’s soft skin she swore that she would’ve had Amy pay for this. For this defeated. For everything she had done to her.  
Even if she had to find her on the other side of the world she would’ve caught her and crushed her like one of her beloved bugs.  
Garbodor, satisfied, removed his member from her hole, letting all the excess gunk splat on the floor as he retreated, slipping out of the concrete dome with the same ease as he entered.  
Molly was tired, unable to move and too shocked to think about what just had happened.  
She simply hugged Trubbish tightly and fell asleep, dreaming of burning down an entire mushroom forest laughing as a dumb redhead watched.


End file.
